


A Little Ruining

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Stiles, Deadshot!Derek, Derek is sweet to Stiles, Derek knows his Uncle is The Joker, Dr. Stiles Stilinski, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Have you ever been in love?, I never miss, Joker!Peter Hale, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Memories, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Repressed Memories, Stiles Stilinski as Harley Quinn, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: As the former doctor stared at down at the chemicals than changed his life, heard someone approach and he quickly drew his gun realized he was aiming at Derek.  The assassin put his hands up and said "Oh, relax. It's just me."Stiles didn't put his gun down and they just stared at each other. After a moment of silence Stiles swallowed and asked "Have you ever been in love?"





	A Little Ruining

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this will be different from the movie. And since Peter is a very manipulative little shit, I figured he'd be perfect for The Joker. 
> 
> But just in case anyone gets confused:
> 
> Stiles is Harley Quinn  
> Peter is The Joker  
> Derek is Deadshot  
> Severo is El Diablo  
> Scott is Rick Flag  
> Deucalion is Captain Boomberang  
> Kira is Katana  
> Kate is Amanda Waller
> 
> And imagine Peter as not fully how Jared Leto looks as The Joker, mainly just that Tattoos and makeup, no stupid grill, or wild green hair, and Stiles with the season 3 and 4 hair.

 

 

> _**"I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue** _  
>  _**I'm built for it, all the abuse** _  
>  _**I got secrets, that nobody, nobody, nobody knows** _  
>  _**I'm good on, that pussy shit** _  
>  _**I don't want, what I can get** _  
>  _**I want someone, with secrets** _  
>  _**That nobody, nobody, nobody knows.** _
> 
> _**("Gangsta" by Kehlani)** _

#

"Light it up!" Derek yelled as the hijacked helicopter turned around.

Before any of them could fire, a man with a machine gun started firing at them making everyone duck behind some air vents for cover.

Peter Hale, known only to everyone as The Joker, laughed maniacally  
as he fired his weapon wildly.

When Stiles looked up, he saw Derek staring at him.

The former doctor asked "What do I have a hickey or something?" Before putting a hand on his neck.

Back on the helicopter the criminal mastermind continued to shoot, yelling "Professor could you pick up the pace!" Hoping he can disarm Stiles' bomb so they can get out of here.

After the bomb was disarmed, Stiles' pink phone vibrated. He quickly pulled it out and realized it was his Puddin'

_**NOW!!** _

He looked up at Derek who shook his before he smiled.

"Stiles!" He warned.

Part of Stiles didn't wanna leave Derek. Derek was a good man, despite the fact that his uncle is the one currently shooting at then. But he had to go.

He quickly got up and ran to the walkway on the middle of the roof.

"Stiles!" The assassin yelled but was ignored.

"Kill him!" Kate yelled at Derek.

Scott tried to activate Stiles' bomb but for some reason, it wasn't working. Even though he kept tapping on Stiles' picture. That's when it hit him

"His Nainite's disarmed!" He yelled back.

Derek looked at Stiles and saw the criminal was looking and smiling back at him, but his eye said something else. He watched as his uncle kicked of a rope over the helicopter, demanding they get a little closer so he could reach it.

Peter grinned and "Hello baby."

Stiles took off his **_'Property of Joker'_ ** jacket and walked forward

"Come on baby."

The former doctor ran towards the edge of the building until he jumped up, grabbing hold of the rope and wrapping his legs around it.

After Stiles started to climb towards his Puddin', the shooting ceased and the helicopter started to move away.

"Deadshot shoot that man right now!" Kate ordered as she approached him.

Derek looked out at his new friend and then looked back at her, jaw clenching. He said "He didn't do shit to me."

"You're a hitman right? Kill Stiles Stilinski right now, or I will make sure you never see even another speck of light as long as you live, so help me _God._ " She said.

He considered this and then said "Oh he dead." He said before aiming his rifle to his intended target.

In his scope he could see Stiles wrapping the rope around his leg and hanged upside down like an Acrobat.

Once he got a lock on him he was about to fire, when he saw his friend looking right at him. There was just something in the way he looked at him that made him think of the short conversation they had earlier.

#

As they climbed the stairs of the building, Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. When he looked down, he saw vats filled with chemicals. He remembers this place.

#

"Question." Peter said tearing Stiles' attention away from the vats of chemicals below.

"Would you die for me?" He asked, stepping closer to the young doctor.

"Yes." Stiles answered without hesitation, smiling.

Peter then said "That's too easy, would you..." He took a moment to think of the words. "...would you live for me?" He finally asked, satisfied with those words better than the ones before.

"Yes." Stiles answered, this time slower.

"Careful." Peter said, raising a finger. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." He warned, stepping closer to him.

He took the hand with the smile tattoo on the back of his palm, smiling as he covered Stiles' mouth with it.

He leaned in closer and quietly said "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." All while looking deep into the honey brown eyes, filled with innocence and love, looking his own deep, cold blue ones.

He asked "Do. You. Want. This?"

"I do." Stiles answered, nodding. He couldn't be any clearer with him.

Peter nodded and then gently ran the pad of his thumb along the young doctors bottom lip. He said "Say it, say it pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-"

"Please." Stiles exhaled, eyes never leaving his.

The psychopath groaned and said "God you're so...good."

Stiles smiled and then turned and looked back down before looking back up to Peter. He was the only one allowed to call him Peter, if he wanted to. Then he took a small step backwards, right at the edge before spreading his arms. Then with one last look at the man he loved, he let his eyes fall closed before falling back..

He didn't scream or cry when he fell back off the edge. He did let out a little gasp, but he wasn't afraid. He kept his eyes closed as he fell head first into the chemicals.

When he didn't resurface, Peter turned to leave but then stopped. He fought with himself for a minute before realizing just how bad he wanted him, and with a growl he turned back and took off his blazer before jumping down after him.

He landed headfirst and reached out when he saw him, pulling his unconscious body up to the surface.

He looked down at the beautiful face before leaning down to kiss him while also breathing air back into his lungs.

This caused Stiles to gasp his eyes flying open as they locked onto Peter. As soon as his eyes opened, he knew everything had changed. He smiled as he knew he'd be with Peter forever, before the Psychopath leaned back down and kissed him.

He kissed the former doctor deeply, growling a little as Stiles kissed him back, neither caring that the colors of their clothes were bleeding out, the fabric melting from the chemicals. When Peter pulled away he grinned and threw his head back.

"HaHaHa!! HaHaHaHa!!" He laughed before going back in to kiss his new pet.

#

As the former doctor stared at down at the chemicals than changed his life, heard someone approach and he quickly drew his gun realized he was aiming at Derek. The assassin put his hands up and said "Oh, relax. It's just me."

Stiles didn't put his gun down and they just stared at each other. After a moment of silence Stiles swallowed and asked "Have you ever been in love?"

Derek shook his head and said "No. Never." Which was a lie.

He could see tears start to pool in his fellow criminals eyes and the former doctor whispered "Bullshit." His voice shaking.

The assassin said "You don't kill as many people as I've killed and still sleep like a kitten if you feel shit like love."

Stiles chuckled a little and said "Another textbook sociopath."

He turned to walk away when Derek said "You're with him? The Joker?"

He quickly stopped and looked back at him before smiling. He nodded and said "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

Derek quickly looked around to see if anyone was listening, then leaned over and whispered "He's my uncle."

The former doctor didn't believe it at first but when he saw he wasn't lying, a grin slowly spread across his face, ear to ear. He asked "You're Derek? His nephew, _the_ Derek Hale?" 

The assassin drew his furrowed his brows and asked "Uhhh yeah...Why?"

The bubbly psychopath giggled and then his smile changed from a grin to his lips pressing together, still smiling from ear to ear. He said "I was his psychiatrist before, well, all this." Gesturing to himself. Then he said "He used to talk about you during our sessions...He talked about you and your family a lot. But you were his favorite...He'd be proud of you."

He said "My uncle is a manipulative psychopath whose killed a lot of people. I kill people too, but with a price."

Stiles shrugged and said "So? I've killed people too. I'm no more virtuous than anyone else here."

The assassin chuckled and said "Well unlike my crazy uncle, you're very likable. Annoying sometimes, but likable....But I'm probably the only one here who thinks that." Smiling a little.

The other grinned and asked "Really? Awww, well I like you too!" Before leaning in and kissing his cheek, leaving a lipstick imprint on his skin. 

Derek smiled and then his smiled disappeared. He asked "You do know he's like a hurricane, right? He ruins everything he touches..."

Stiles nodded and said "I know."

"So he's hurt you, ruined your life, turned you into a criminal, and now you're stuck in this freakshow...After all of that, Why stay with him?"

No ones ever asked him that before. None of their friends ever questioned them being together, they just know they're completely out of their minds and in love. He knows Peter hurt him, and still does, he may be crazy but he's not stupid.

He looked down before looking up to meet Derek's green eyes and smiled a little. He half shrugged and smiled. "I love him...And maybe I needed a little ruining." After that Derek simply nodded and dropped it before they walked off. 

#

After that, something in him changed. And in all the years he's killed people without missing even a single shot, he realized Stiles was the only one worth missing, and fired a shot.

Everyone watched as Stiles tumbled down on the rope still holding, just hanging there not moving, and fear filled the assassin thinking he didn't miss. But then Stiles popped back up, turning and smiled, giggling as he flew farther from them. Relief washed over him and he turned back to a very angry looking Kate.

He leaned in and said "I missed." before walking away.

Boomerang patted his arm and said "Good one, Mate." 

Kate pulled out a walkie talkie and said "It's Argent, savior one-zero's been hijacked. Shoot them down. Now."

#

When Stiles finally got up into helicopter, he was quickly pulled into a hug.

He grinned and yelled "Puddin'!" Before Peter kissed him hard, the former doctor kissing him back.

When they pulled away, Stiles smiled and asked "You got all dressed up for me?" Stiles asked.

Peter sighed and said "Oh you know I'd do anything for you." Running his hands up and down the smaller mans waist.

"Boss we got a problem." One of his guys up in the front said. They both looked and saw the front if the chopper was being consumed in flames.

The mastermind groaned and said "This bird is baked." Before looking down and seeing a building below.

He held Stiles by the shoulders to focused and said "Ok honey just it's me and you." 

Stiles smiled and nodded. "Let's do it." 

Just as they where about to jump down to the buildings rooftop, an explosion forced Stiles fall back off the chopper while Peter fell back, going deeper inside their sitting duck. 

"Ahhh!" Peter yelled as he watched him fall. 

Ot felt like slow motion to Stiles. He landed on the rooftop, quickly rolling before standing back up and running towards the chopper.

When he reached the end, he watched as the helicopter disappeared behind a building before exploding again.

He felt his chest tighten and opened his mouth to make a sound, but only a soft gasp escaped before he slowly fell down to his knees, tears flooding his eyes when he realized Peter was gone.

#

"Target destroyed, ma'am." The guy on the other line said.

Kate sighed and sais "Thank you. Now get me off this roof."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kate looked at all of them and said "We're inbound. The Joke and Stiles Stilinski are no more."

Derek felt his stomach knot up and he fought the urge to put a bullet between her eyes. Boomerang leaned over and softly said "You couldn't save him.." Derek simply nodded and they got off the roof.

#

Stiles sat on top an abandoned car, shivering as the rain started to fall down on him. He didn't care. His Puddin' was dead.

He brought his hand up to his neck where his favorite choker, white and gold with **_PUDDIN'_** plastered on the front, and ran his fingertips along it. He gripped it and pulled it off, taking one last look at it before tossing it off to the side, hearing it clank against the concrete.

He heard someone approaching and when he looked, he quickly realized it was his friends. He quickly got himself to stop crying and threw on a smile before stretching. He didn't want them to see him like this.

He hummed and said "Hey, guys. I'm back!"

When they got closer he smiled wider and said "I missed you all so much!"

Derek smiled a little and said "We're glad you could make it."

Boomerang said "Hey, craziness."

Derek steppes closer to the car and reached out for him, carefully gathering him up in his arms bridal style, and Stiles clung to him. Derek said "I got you." As he lifted him off the car, setting him back down to his feet.

Stiles smiled and said "If we survive this mess...I'd like to go out with you." Even if he still loves Peter and will be mourning his death for a very long time, he likes Derek. Derek is a good guy.

Derek nodded and said "I think we can get that arranged." Pulling him in a side hug before they all walked off together.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone Joker and Harley's relationship whatsoever I wish they wouldn't fucking romanticize abuse like that, Joker fucking ruined her life and she doesn't deserve that. I love Harley, crazy or normal, but she deserves SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE JOKER. She needs a man that won't treat her like shit, torture her, leave her to drown until Batman saves her, she doesn't deserve that. I may have written it the way I have, but that doesn't mean I condone it or think it's "Goals".


End file.
